This invention relates to lubricating oil compositions such as multigrade lubricants that, in particular, give enhanced performance in diesel engine piston cleanliness and piston ring-sticking tests.
Lubricating oil compositions (or lubricants) for the crankcase of internal combustion engines are well-known and it is also well-known for them to contain additives (or additive components) to enhance their properties and performance.
Increasingly, the demands of original equipment manufacturers (OEM""s) to meet performance criteria dictate the properties of lubricants. One such performance criterion concerns the sticking of piston rings during operation of a compression-ignited (diesel) internal combustion engine. This is usually referred to briefly as xe2x80x9cring-stickingxe2x80x9d; it may be measured by the VWTDi test (CEC L-78-T-99). A second performance criterion that is measured in this test is piston cleanliness.
Other performance criteria of interest include the volatility of the lubricant, the fuel economy performance of the lubricant, and the chlorine content of the lubricant.
The various criteria clearly constrain formulators of lubricants in terms of additive components and amounts, and of basestocks, that may be used.
EP-A-1 087 008 describes a way of meeting xe2x80x9cring-stickingxe2x80x9d test requirements by provision of certain additive components.
The present invention provides a different approach, i.e. by providing a specific basestock mixture in order to meet the above mentioned requirements.
In a first aspect, the invention is a crankcase lubricating oil composition, such as an SAE 5W-20, 5W-30 or 5W-40 composition, comprising, or made by admixing, a major amount of
(A) a basestock of lubricating viscosity comprising a Group III basestock, in a major amount, and a Group V basestock, in the form of an ester, in a minor amount, such as 3 to 5, preferably 3 to 10, mass % based on the mass of the composition, other than basestocks that arise from provision of additive components in the composition; and minor amounts of lubricant additive components comprising
(B) a dispersant, such as an ashless dispersant;
(C) a metal detergent;
(D) one or more other lubricant additive components selected from anti-oxidants, anti-wear agent and friction modifiers; and
(E) a viscosity modifier.
The data contained in the specification demonstrate that the use of the basestock mixture (A) unexpectedly improves the performance of lubricating oil compositions in the TDi test.
In a second aspect, the invention is a method of lubricating a compression-ignited internal combustion engine comprising operating the engine and lubricating the engine with a lubricating oil composition according to the first aspect of the invention.
In a third aspect, the invention is a method of reducing the ring-sticking tendencies of a compression-ignited internal combustion engine comprising adding to the engine a lubricating oil composition according to the first aspect of the invention.
In a fourth aspect, the invention is a combination comprising the crankcase of a compression-ignited engine and a lubricating oil composition according to the first aspect of the invention for lubricating the crankcase.
In this specification:
xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d or any cognate word is taken to specify the presence of stated features, integers, steps or components, but does not preclude the presence or addition of one or more other features, integers, steps, components or groups thereof;
xe2x80x9cmajor amountxe2x80x9d means in excess of 50 mass % of the composition;
xe2x80x9cminor amountxe2x80x9d means less than 50 mass % of the composition both in respect of the stated additive and in respect of the total mass % of all of the additives present in the composition, reckoned as active ingredient of the additive or additives;
xe2x80x9coil-solublexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdispersiblexe2x80x9d used herein do not necessarily indicate that the compounds or additives are soluble, dissolvable, miscible, or capable of being suspended in the oil in all proportions. These do mean, however, that they are, for instance, soluble or stably dispersible in oil to an extent sufficient to exert their intended effect in the environment in which the oil is employed. Moreover, the additional incorporation of other additives may also permit incorporation of higher levels of a particular additive, if desired.
The invention also provides the product obtained or obtainable as a result of any reaction between the various additive components of the composition or concentrates, essential as well as customary and optimal, under the conditions of formulation, storage or use:
The features of the invention will now be discussed in more detail as follows:
Multigrade Lubricants
Multigrade lubricants perform over wide temperature ranges. Typically, they are identified by descriptors such as SAE 10W-30 or SAE 5W-30. The first number in the multigrade descriptor is associated with a safe cranking temperature (e.g., xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.) viscosity requirement for that multigrade oil as measured by a cold cranking simulator (CCS) under high shear rates (ASTM D5293). In general, lubricants that have low CCS viscosities allow the engine to crank more easily at lower temperatures and thus improve the ability of the engine to start at those ambient temperatures.
Multiviscosityxe2x80x94grade oils, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cmultigradesxe2x80x9d are designed to operate over wide temperature ranges and are identified by descriptors such as SAE 10W-30 or SAE 5W-30,. Their properties are defined in the Society of Automotive Engineers document SAE J300. This publication defines multigrades in terms of two criteria:
Maximum low temperature cranking and pumping viscosities and
Maximum and minimum kinematic viscosities at 100xc2x0 C. and a minimum high-shear viscosity at 150xc2x0 C. and 108sxe2x88x921.
Low temperature properties define which xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d grade shall be assigned to a lubricant and high temperature properties define the xe2x80x9cnon Wxe2x80x9d part of the designation.
SAE J300 defines a series of W grades with SAE 0W representing the requirements for operation at lowest temperatures. SAE 5W, 10W, 15W, 20W and 25W are also defined, these grades are suitable for progressively higher minimum temperature of operation.
Non-W grades are also assigned a numerical designation, these define a scale of increasing high temperature viscosity. This scale starts with SAE 20 and goes through SAE 30, 40 and 50 to the most viscous grade, SAE 60.
This system of viscometric classification of automotive crankcase lubricants finds universal application with the vehicle and lubricant manufacturing industries.
(A) Basestock
The basestock (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cbase oilxe2x80x9d) is an oil of lubricating viscosity and is the primary liquid constituent of a lubricant into which additives and possibly other oils are blended to produce the final lubricant.
Basestocks may be categorised in Groups I to V according to the API Engine Oil Licensing and Certification System (EOLCS) API 1509 definitions, which definitions are used to define the basestocks of this invention. Thus:
a) Group I basestocks contain less than 90 percent saturates and/or greater than 0.03 percent sulfur and have a viscosity index greater than or equal to 80 and less than 120 using the test methods specified in Table E-1.
b) Group II basestocks contain greater than or equal to 90 percent saturates and less than or equal to 0.03 percent sulfur and have a viscosity index greater than or equal to 80 and less than 120 using the test methods specified in Table E-1.
c) Group III basestocks contain greater than or equal to 90 percent saturates and less than or equal to 0.03 percent sulfur and have a viscosity index greater than or equal to 120 using the test methods specified in Table E-1.
d) Group IV basestocks are polyalphaolefins (PAO).
e) Group V basestocks include all other basestocks not included in Group I, II, III, or IV.
As stated, the basestock (A) in the present invention comprises a major amount of a Group III basestock and a minor amount of Group V basestock in the form of an ester. Preferably, it consists essentially of such basestocks, but may contain minor amounts of Group I or Group II basestocks or both. Group III basestocks are commercially available.
Group V basestocks in the form of esters are also commercially available. Examples include polyol esters such as pentaerythritol esters, trimethylolpropane esters and neopentylglycol esters; diesters; C36 dimer acid esters; trimellitate esters, i.e. 1,2,4-benzene tricarboxylates; and pathalate esters, i.e. 1,2-benzene dicarboxylates. The acids from which the esters are made are preferably monocarboxylic acids of the formula RCO2H where R represents a branched, linear or mixed alkyl group. Such acids may, for example contain 6 to 18 carbon atoms.
(B) Dispersants
Dispersants, such as ashless dispersants i.e. non-metallic organic materials that form substantially no ash on combustio, hold solid and liquid contaminants in suspension and comprise long-chain hydrocarbons, to confer oil-solubility, with a polar head capable of associating with particles to be dispersed. A noteworthy group is hydrocarbon-substituted succinimides.
(C) Metal Detergents
A detergent is an additive that reduces formation of piston deposits, for example high temperature varnish and lacquer deposits, in engines; it normally has acid-neutralising properties and is capable of keeping finely-divided solids in suspension. Most detergents are based on metal xe2x80x9csoapsxe2x80x9d, that is metal surfactants or salts of acidic organic compounds.
Detergents generally comprise a polar head with a long hydrophobic tail, the polar head comprising a metal salt of an acidic organic compound. The salts may contain a substantially stoichiometric amount of the metal, in which case they are usually described as normal or neutral salts, and would typically have a total base number or TBN (as may be measured by ASTM D2896) of from 0 to 80. Large amounts of a metal base can be included by reacting an excess of a metal compound, such as an oxide or hydroxide, with an acidic gas such as carbon dioxide. The resulting overbased detergent comprises neutralised detergent as the outer layer of a metal base (e.g. carbonate) micelle. Such overbased detergents may have a TBN of 150 or greater, and typically of from 250 to 450 or more.
The detergents that may be used include oil-soluble neutral and overbased sulfonates, phenates, sulfurized phenates, thiophosphonates, salicylates, and naphthenates. Particularly convenient detergents are neutral and overbased calcium sulfonates having a TBN of from 20 to 450 TBN, and neutral and overbased calcium phenates and sulfurized phenates having a TBN of from 50 to 450.
(D) Other Lubricant Additives
anti-oxidants increase the composition""s resistance to oxidation and may work by combining with and modifying peroxides to render them harmless by decomposing peroxides or by rendering an oxidation catalyst inert. They may be classified as radical scavengers (eg sterically hindered phenols, secondary aromatic amines, and organo-copper salts); hydroperoxide decomposers (eg organo-sulfur and organophosphorus additives); and multifunctionals. In the practice of the present invention, the use or otherwise of certain anti-oxidants may confer certain benefits. For example, in one embodiment it may be preferred that the lubricating oil composition is free of any secondary aromatic amine anti-oxidants. In another embodiment, it may be preferred to employ in the lubricating oil composition a combination of one or more secondary aromatic amine anti-oxidants (eg in the range of 0.1 to 0.7, preferably 0.2 to 0.5, mass % of the composition) and one or more sterically hindered phenol anti-oxidants (eg in the range of 0.1 to 2, preferably 0.5 to 1.5 mass % of the composition); such composition may for example contain one or more molybdenum-containing additives in an amount providing from 50 or 100 to 500 or 700 ppm by mass of elemental molybdenum in the composition.
anti-wear agents reduce friction and excessible wear and are usually based on compounds containing sulfur or phosporus or both. Noteworthy are metal dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphates such as zinc dialkyl dithiophosphates (ZDDP""s). Preferably, the alkyl groups are essentially secondary alkyl groups.
friction modifiers include boundary additives that lower friction coefficients and hence improve fuel economy. Examples are esters of polyhydric alcohols such as glycerol monoesters of higher fatty acids, for example glycerol mono-oleate; esters of long chain polycarboxylic acids with diols, for example the butane diol esters of dimerized unsaturated fatty acids; oxazoline compounds; and alkoxylated alkyl-substituted mono-amines, and alkyl ether amines, for example, ethoxylated tallow amine and ethoxylated tallow ether amine. Preferably, in the practice of this invention, component(s) (D) includes one or more friction modifiers selected from esters of polyhydric alcohols and from alkoxylated amines.
(E) Viscosity Modifiers
Viscosity modifiers (or viscosity index improvers) impart high and low temperature operability to a lubricating oil. Viscosity modifiers that also function as dispersants are also known and may be prepared as described above for ashless dispersants. In general, these so-called dispersant viscosity modifiers are functionalized polymers (e.g. interpolymers of ethylene-propylene post-grafted with an active monomer such as maleic anhydride) which are then derivatized with, for example, an alcohol or amine.
Suitable compounds for use as viscosity modifiers are generally high molecular weight hydrocarbon polymers, including polyesters. Oil-soluble viscosity modifying polymers generally have weight average molecular weights of from 10,000 to 1,000,000, preferably 20,000 to 500,000, which may be determined by gel permeation chromatography or by light scattering.
Representative examples of suitable viscosity modifiers are polyisobutylene, copolymers of ethylene and propylene and higher alpha-olefins, polymethacrylates, polyalkylmethacrylates, methacrylate copolymers, copolymers of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid and a vinyl compound, interpolymers of styrene and acrylic esters, and partially hydrogenated copolymers of styrene, isoprene, styrene/butadiene, and isoprene/butadiene, as well as the partially hydrogenated homopolymers of butadiene and isoprene and isoprene/divinylbenzene.
Other known additives may be incorporated into the lubricating oil compositions of the invention, being different from those defined in the invention. They may, for example, include other detergents; rust inhibitors; corrosion inhibitors; pour point depressants; anti-foaming agents; and surfactants. They can be combined in proportions known in the art.
As is known in the art, some additives can provide a multiplicity of effects; thus, for example, a single additive may act both as a dispersant and as an anti-oxidant.
Concentrates
In the preparation of lubricating oil compositions, it is common practice to introduce additive(s) therefor in the form of concentrates of the additive(s) in a suitable oleaginous, typically hydrocarbon, carrier fluid, e.g. mineral lubricating oil, or other suitable solvent. Oils of lubricating viscosity such as described herein, as well as aliphatic, naphthenic, and aromatic hydrocarbons, are examples of suitable carrier fluids for concentrates.
Concentrates constitute a convenient means of handling additives before their use, as well as facilitating solution or dispersion of additive in lubricating oil compositions. When preparing a lubricating oil composition that contains more than one type of additive, each additive may be incorporated separatelyxe2x80x94each in the form of a concentrate. In many instances, however, it is convenient to provide a so-called additive xe2x80x9cpackagexe2x80x9d (also referred to as an xe2x80x9cadpackxe2x80x9d) comprising two or more additives in a single concentrate.
A concentrate may contain 1 to 90, such as 10 to 80, preferably 20 to 80, more preferably 20 to 70, mass % active ingredient of the additive or additives.
Making Compositions
Lubricating oil compositions may be prepared by adding to an oil of lubricating viscosity a mixture of an effective minor amount of at least one additive and, if necessary, one or more co-additives such as described hereinafter. This preparation may be accomplished by adding the additive directly to the oil or by adding it in the form of a concentrate thereof to disperse or dissolve the additive. Additives may be added to the oil by any method known to those skilled in the art, either prior to, contemporaneously with, or subsequent to addition of other additives.
The lubricating oil compositions may be used to lubricate mechanical engine components, particularly an internal combustion, such as a compression-ignited engine, by adding the lubricating oil thereto. Particular examples of compression-ignited engine are those developed in recent years where the top ring groove temperature may exceed 150xc2x0 C. due to increases in specific power output to around 40 kW/liter or greater. These engines are more prone to suffer from ring-sticking problems in their operation.
When concentrates are used to make the lubricating oil compositions, they may for example be diluted with 3 to 100, e.g. 5 to 40, parts by mass of oil of lubricating viscosity per part of the concentrate.
When lubricating oil compositions contain one or more additives, each additive is typically blended into the base oil in an amount which enables the additive to provide its desired function. Representative effective amounts of such additives, when used in crankcase lubricants, are listed below. All the values listed herein are stated as mass percent active ingredient, unless otherwise indicated.
The final composition may contain from 5 to 25, preferably 5 to 18, typically 10 to 15, mass % of the concentrate, the remainder being oil of lubricating viscosity.